Harbingers of Fate
by Randomnormality
Summary: Two girls, thought to be normal, average girls, are given a mission to change the lives of many people in the Marauders' Era.  Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Harbingers of Fate**

**Summary:**

**Kyra Sanders and Kitiara Lior are two very normal girls, much like you and I. They both have their likes, their dislikes, and despite being the best of friends, they are polar opposites of each other. They were normal.**

**At least, that's what they believed.**

**After the girls find a strange object, which turns out to be a portkey, they find themselves transported into the magical world of Harry Potter- in the year 1973, and find themselves regressed to the age of eleven. With their knowledge of what is to come, can the girls embrace their power over fate, or are the lives of those surrounding them pre-destined to walk their assigned fates.**

**Disclaimer:**

**If you believe for a moment that I own Harry Potter, or any characters mentioned in this story, I suggest you seeking psychological help.**

**Story Rating: This story is Rated M for future cases, but they chapter ratings will vary, so I will give each chapter a warning for you readers.**

**Pairings: Sirius/Kyra, Remus/Kitiara, James/Lily**

**Author's Note:**

**I had originally planned for the girls to show up in the middle of the Marauders' Sixth Year, but found it to be too cliche. This story is going to be split up in Story Arcs (or Parts), each Arc taking place during a different year (i.e. First arc is First Year, Second Arc is Second Year...etc). Within each Arc, the chapters will be split up with each month (except for Summer- which will act as an interlude between each story Arc). This is going to be a long story, hopefully with reviews from the readers, I will continue to be inspired.**

**Another thing to mention, neither of my OC's are Mary-Sue's, if you will, they will have their faults (Kyra's unbridled anger and her lack of understanding toward emotions, and Kitiara's lack of confidence and her rather ditzy behavior), so I apologize if they come off as Mary-Sue's, but I assure you, they aren't.**

**Please leave a comment, review and alert, and don't be afraid to let me know what you may or may not like about this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<br>**_Instruments of Fate  
><em>Rated T for coarse language, mild violence and crude humor

* * *

><p>Summer was a time of vacation. A moment of reprieve for teens from having to deal with their studies, young adults returning home from college. Everyone adored summer vacation, two and a half months of freedom, insanity and reckless abandon. Families travel afar to have 'family time', even though they would normally be at each others throat. College Freshmen party as if they were legally of age to do so. Everything about summer vacation screamed out freedom.<p>

Unless you lived in an area known for its sunny beaches, warm waters and lively boardwalks, much like the relatively small town along the coastal line, like South Beach.

Kyra Sanders on the other hand absolutely hated summer vacation. Hoity-toity parents and their snot-nosed brats crowding the beaches (not that she ever went to the beach during the day). Kids highly intoxicated and under the influence of 'party favors' disrupting the peace along the small town. She hated the smell of food vendors and utter pollution that surrounded the boardwalk. There was nothing peaceful and elegant about watching a bunch of jock-strapping males fist-pumping their way along the boardwalk, girls giggling and completely oblivious to the man factor of them being completely moronic.

Unlike the skimpy-dressed girls, Kyra made her way down the boardwalk, her heavy combat boots clomping with each step along the wooden planks. Her rich black hair falls around her ivory face, bystanders taking note of the single silver streak that appears on either side of her head, from behind her ears. Rich grey eyes, usually intelligent and calculating were hardened into solidified mercury orbs staring out at anyone that dares to judge her. The black vintage Ramones t-shirt hugs her chest, stopping an inch above her belly button (revealing her to be fit and not entirely flat in the stomach area). The baggy black crago shorts hang loose on her rounded hips, silver chains hanging from the white leather belt slipped through the belt loops, the bottom of her pant legs stopping just below her knee caps.

Finding her favorite Chinese-Japanese-Thai restaurant, Kyra immediately enters the shop, glad to be out of the sunlight, "Kyra Sanders, so good to see you again. Your usual, I take it?"

Kyra nods curtly to the waitress, her English broken and unrefined, but watches as the older Asian woman immediately takes her usual order to the back. It isn't long before Kyra catches sight of a walking blonde bombshell stepping into the restaurant, her hazel-gold eyes traveling over the customers before catching sight of the dark-haired girl sitting alone. The blonde was dressed in a simple flimsy blue skirt that shows off her long, endless legs, and white flip-flops. The white halter top shows her lean figure (her body being the dream of every fashion model) is less curvaceous than Kyra's, but often caught more attention. Kitiara Lior was as beautiful as they come, but she lacked the self-esteem to use her looks to her advantage.

"Kaos," Kitiara greets with a grin, taking the empty seat across from her just as two plates of Thai noodles were placed on the table, "You know me too well."

"Of course I do, Kitten. A blind man could tell them your order," Kyra retorts, flashing golden-skinned beauty a soft smile.

Kyra and Kitiara was probably the strangest sight people will come across when passing through the town of South Beach. Kitiara- the embodiment of sunshine, laughter and happiness, was in fact the best friend of Kyra- the darker girl personifying night, cold, dark and frightening. A Goddess befriending a Warrior.

"Hey, I wanted to check out that new band over at South Ridge. You think your mom will let you out past curfew?" Kyra asks after swallowing her noodles.

Kitiara nods with a soft smile, "Yeah, I'll be able to go. So, you were right about the seventh book, well put together."

Kyra points at her friend with empty chopsticks, "Now, now, when will you learn that I'm always right."

"Has anyone told you, you are beyond arrogant?" the blonde retorts playfully.

Kyra snorts gracefully, "I'm not arrogant," Kitiara quirks an eyebrow at the ebony-haired punk, "I happen to have an extensive amount of self-esteem."

The blonde across from her giggles into her drink, "You are awful!"

"Yet, you love me!"

Their friendly banter continues during their lunch, the workers smiling at the pair of girls. As the girls leave the restaurant, they immediately head over to the Sander Manor. The large, two story mansion resided on the outskirts of town, giving the girls peace and quiet away from the tourist trap. It isn't known by anyone other than Kitiara that Kyra came from a wealthy family, but Kyra had stated on more than one occasion she would trade it for a moment to live with parents like Kitiara. Her parents barely acknowledge her existence. Hell, the help around the house knew more about Kyra than her parents do, but they were no suitable substitute.

Six hours later, the two girls exit the dance club, Kitiara laughing as Kyra kept yelling at the band for 'sucking hardcore dick'. Piling into Kitiara's silver Suburu, the girls started on their journey to Kyra's house. Avenged Sevenfold's _Chapter __Four_ blared from the speakers, Kyra's voice matching the lyrics word for word. While Kitiara had always leaned toward fashion design, Kyra had always been musically inclined and her voice resonated in the car, mixing with the melodies.

What followed was something neither were expecting. Screeching tires and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air as another car aimed to run through the adjacent red light. Kitiara let out a scream as she looks over at Kyra, the headlights behind Kyra approaching faster than they could act. A cold hand grips the blondes hand as both girls close their eyes as the other vehicle slams into their car. The chaotic movements prequels the darkness that envelopes both girls.

* * *

><p>It was bright. A never-ending expanse of white and light. Nothing met their sights as they both stood, side-by-side, hands clasped firmly. As they both look over the endless white, both girls met each other's gazes, crystal clear tears rolling down Kitiara's cheeks.<p>

"Are we dead?"

Kyra glances around once more, shrugging, "You and I both know Death seems to fear me and above everything else, I'm sure out of the two of us, I'd end up in the fiery pits of Hell."

_'You are not dead. You have been chosen to take on the task of saving the future.'_

Kyra snorts, "Are you kidding? Do I look like I can save anyone?"

_'The world we are asking you to save is one you've read in a children's story. I believe you know of a place called Hogwarts.'_

"Is this a prank?"

_'No. When someone imagines characters, and it becomes embodied in the hearts and souls of other's, the characters and situations create an entirely new world for the characters to live in. You can think of it as someone's imagination coming to life.'_

The two girls share a glance, before Kitiara asks one question, "Why us?"

_'Have you ever noticed how different you are from those around you? Even from each other, and yet, you cannot go a day without being in the presence of the other. You each are the embodiment of the Light and Dark side of the Universe. You can change the fates of those around you.'_

Kyra snorts, "I couldn't change what happened to Kyle."

_'You cannot change the fates of others that may come to change your fate. If Kyle had lived, you would've never embraced the darkness you hold so close to your heart. Kitiara- the bearer of Light, Life and Love. Kyra- the bearer of Shadows, Death and Hate. Kitiara, you alone can bring light into the lives of those who seek it. You carry with you the ability to heal bodies, hearts and souls. Kyra, you alone can walk along the balance of what is right and wrong. You can see death before it happens and you can see into the darkness of someone's soul and use it to your advantage. Apart, you are strong. Together, you are unstoppable.'_

"Alright, so you want us to save the lives of Harry and his friends?"

_'You have read and understood everything there is about this world. Tell me, if there was one thing you could go back and change, what would it have been?'_

"The Marauders," Kyra and Kitiara murmur simultaneously.

_'Are you willing to do what needs to be done, in order to preserve the happiness of a brighter future?'_

Both girls knew they would do so. Kyra had always been thought to be a different breed of human. Kitiara would follow her friend until the end. The moment they agreed, a bright flash blinds them, pushing them back into their unconscious states.

* * *

><p>Two owls travel side-by-side through the dark grey clouds that covered the night sky from view. The moment the view of London came forth, the two owls split up. Each carried a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The darkest of the two owls drops the letter on the doorstep of a large Manor.<p>

_To Miss Kyra Avalon Osiris Sanders,  
><em>_West Wing of the Sanders Manor,  
>Fourth door on the Left<em>

The owls of lighter markings drops a letter on the doorstep of a quaint two-story house.

_To Miss Kitiara Rayvn Lior,  
><em>_24 Cherry Hill Lane,  
><em>_Room in the Basement_

The two letters marked the beginning of the changed destines for those around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading the Prologue to a very long story. Please bare in mind that I am a relatively busy person, so updates will come with time and inspiration hit. If you wish to read something in the story, or something to happen between some of the characters in the Marauders' Era, feel free to let me know and I will incorporate your ideas into the story. Prank ideas for the Marauders are always welcome. Please keep in mind, Kyra will be Sorted into Slytherin and Kitiara will be Sorted into Gryffindor, but there bond will remain. It is important toward the story that they remain friends, despite House rivalries.<strong>

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Year One: August

**Harbingers of Fate**

**Summary:**

**Kyra Sanders and Kitiara Lior are two very normal girls, much like you and I. They both have their likes, their dislikes, and despite being the best of friends, they are polar opposites of each other. They were normal.**

**At least, that's what they believed.**

**After a car accident, they find themselves transported into the magical world of Harry Potter- in the year 1973, and find themselves regressed to the age of eleven. With their knowledge of what is to come, can the girls embrace their power over fate, or are the lives of those surrounding them pre-destined to walk their assigned fates.**

**Disclaimer:**

**If you believe for a moment that I own Harry Potter, or any characters mentioned in this story, I suggest you seeking psychological help.**

**Story Rating: This story is Rated M for future cases, but they chapter ratings will vary, so I will give each chapter a warning for you readers.**

**Pairings: Sirius/Kyra, Remus/Kitiara, James/Lily**

**Author's Note:**

**I had originally planned for the girls to show up in the middle of the Marauders' Sixth Year, but found it to be too cliche. This story is going to be split up in Story Arcs (or Parts), each Arc taking place during a different year (i.e. First arc is First Year, Second Arc is Second Year...etc). Within each Arc, the chapters will be split up with each month (except for Summer- which will act as an interlude between each story Arc). This is going to be a long story, hopefully with reviews from the readers, I will continue to be inspired.**

**Another thing to mention, neither of my OC's are Mary-Sue's, if you will, they will have their faults (Kyra's unbridled anger and her lack of understanding toward emotions, and Kitiara's lack of confidence and her rather ditzy behavior), so I apologize if they come off as Mary-Sue's, but I assure you, they aren't.**

**Please leave a comment, review and alert, and don't be afraid to let me know what you may or may not like about this story.**

**Additional Author's Note: I am here to tell you that these girls no longer have any knowledge of the future, but with Kyra's ability to see into the future, and Kitiara's ability to see into someone's soul, they will be aware of things in the future.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Year One<span>  
>August<br>**_Robes, Pets and Wands, Oh My_

* * *

><p>"Kyra Avalon Osiris Sanders! We need to get to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies!"<p>

The eleven-year-old girl sitting in her room rolls her eyes at her mother's words. Calculating silver eyes stare at the Hogwarts Letter of Acceptance sitting on the desk in her room. Being the only child of a Pureblood family, Kyra knew it meant a lot to her parents to be accepted into the famous Wizarding school. Unlike most of the Pureblood families in Europe, the Sanders' didn't think highly of bowing before another, nor did they pay mind to the things most Pureblood families did. Like most of the Pureblood families, her parents were very over-bearing, and it was something Kyra, even at her young age, has come to hate.

Dressing in a pair of black jeans and an Alice Cooper t-shirt, Kyra had always been against dressing as if she lived in the Middle Ages, the girl leaves her room, the door slamming behind her. Through the long halls she walked and down a flight of staircases before reaching the foyer. Standing in the foyer was her parents, her mother's alabaster skin matching Kyra's, her father's rich black hair also passed down to the young witch. The only thing that Kyra's appearance held, which neither of her parents had, were her silver eyes.

It wasn't long before Kyra watches silently as her parents part the brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. Her eyes roam over the busy streets of Diagon Alley, families racing around to get supplies for their children. Following her parents along the crowded streets toward the large looming building known as Gringotts. She barely notes the disturbing words etched at the entrance and the creepy beady black eyes of the goblins. The cart ride through the mine of vaults was unsettling to Kyra, but soon they arrived the the Sanders Family vault, vault number 249. Her parents extracted more than enough money from the vault before they returned to the first level of Gringotts and step out into the crowded streets once more.

"Shall we go over to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions?" Kyra's mother, Synthia, suggests.

Kyra bites back the groan that threatens to escape her lips. She hates shopping, especially for clothes deemed fashionable in the Wizarding World. No, Kyra enjoyed her Muggle Punk-Rock fashions. She follows her mothers into Madame Malkin's and is soon standing before three mirrors, tape measures, fabrics and pins floating around her. In boredom alone, Kyra's gaze wanders through the mirrors just as a family, obviously of Pureblood ancestry, enters the shop. The parents reeks of Pureblood mania, but the eleven-year-old standing off to the side seemed quiet, rolling his eyes as words leaves the lips of his mother.

Her eyes snap forward as she watches the boy being ushered over to the spot next to her, his grumbling catching her ears, "Hate shopping? Or not looking forward to school?"

Eyes of the deepest blue snap to look at her through the mirrors before them, "What's it matter to you?"

"You seem as though you wish to be anywhere, but here. I figured I would take your mind away from having to be here by conversing with you, but suit yourself," Kyra retorts, her voice full of boredom.

She ignores the observant eyes moving over her before the boy snaps his gaze forward, "Both. I hate shopping for clothes and I am not looking forward to being Sorted into Slytherin like every other member of my family."

Something nags at the back of her mind, flickers of red and gold dressing a laughing blue-eyed boy flashes through her mind, "If you truly don't want to be in Slytherin, I doubt you'd be Sorted into it. The Sorting wouldn't condemn a child into a place they don't want to be in."

"You think so? You think we have a say in the matter?" the boy next to her asks.

She shrugs, ignoring as one of the pins pricks her shoulder, "My parents were both Ravenclaw, but my mother has it in her head I'd be suited for any of the four Houses. She says I'm a walking enigma."

The boy next to her smirks, "You don't know my family. It's Slytherin, or nothing."

"You act as if you care what they think," Kyra retorts as her robes are finally fitted and finished, the fabrics disappearing in a flash and placed in a bag in front of her mother, "Well, it was nice meeting you..."

"Sirius," he answers, extending his hand as his nobility demands of him to do, "Sirius Black."

"Ah yes. The Noble Ancient House of Black," Kyra responds with a slightly teasing tilt in her voice.

Her hand slides into his and it is almost instant, _'He, who stands apart, from the Noble House, a Lion worthy of his stature, Loyalty knows no bounds.'_

"Kyra Sanders," she replies as she shakes his hand, "See you around, Black."

She ignores the widened blue eyes as she turns on heel and follows her parents out of the shop. It is no surprise, his surprise. The Sanders Family is known for being a bit different than the other Purebloods. Soon after getting her robes, Kyra makes her way to the pet shop, Magical Menagerie, her gaze moving along the several different mythical creatures in cages. She ignores her parents, who insist she gets an owl (like she needs one), when her eyes settle on a lone wolf pup, its pure black coat carrying a soft silver sheen along the edges (as if the pup could glow), and piercing silver-gold eyes stare out of the cage. Unlike the rest of the animals that were dancing for attention, this creature retained its feral senses, growling and snapping at people that got too close.

"What is that creature there?" Kyra asks the shop keeper.

The man pales at the sight of the animal, "That thing is a devil. Its an Silver Ookami. They are said to only take to one master their entire lives."

Kyra nods and takes a step toward the cage, quirking an eyebrow at the wolf that growls, hackles raising in warning. She gives the pup a testing look as she continues moving closer to the cage and flattening the palm of her hand against the metal rails of the cage door. The pup tried to nip at her, but instead its tongue traces over the palm of her hand, the pup's ears instantly perking up as it gives her hand another tentative lick.

"You are definitely handsome. May I keep you?" she asks, ignoring the gasps from the shopkeeper as the pup stops licking her hand.

The light bark is her response as she turns to the shopkeeper, "How much?"

"No. Take him. I don't want him in my shop longer than need be."

Surprised at getting the Ookami for free, she gathers the cage in her hand before following her parents out of the store. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts for her school books, then Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, which Kyra enjoyed her Caramel-Chip ice cream with crushed nuts and a thin layer of a caramelized-chocolate sauce on top. Kyra, having finished her dessert, takes a step into Olivanders and is greeted by a white-haired, beady-eyed older man.

"Ah, Miss Sanders," Kyra nods as the man greets her, "Your wand arm." Kyra holds out both arms, quirking an eyebrow at the man, "Ah, yes, you are dexterous with both. Well, lets go with the right arm."

Eight wands later, a soft cherry-red wand is placed in her hand, sparks instantly dancing from the tip of the wand, a warmth spreading through her. Her collected demeanor drops for a moment as a look of pure content forms on her face.

"Strange. The finest wood of an old Cherry Tree, 10 3/4 inches long- limber enough for give, but durable, with the core of a Chimera Scale- a very rare combination, but makes for a strong one."

Kyra looks away from her wand, "Strange how so, sir?"

"Well, this wand is said to be hard to tame, but when tamed it can change destines. I sold one other wand like this, the wood made from the same Cherry Tree as this one, 10 1/2 inches long- limber and durable, but with a core of a single hair from the mane of a Kelpie- well-balanced with all types of spells. Your wand can change destines, the other also carries the ability to change destines if tamed. For two bearers of these wands to be attending the same school, one can only hope for the best," Olivander states, looking the young girl over.

Kyra mumbles a soft, polite thank you before exiting the shop, her wand still in her grasp. As her and her parents arrive to the Apparation point, a 'pop' sounds in the air as the Sanders family disappears on sight.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Olivander," the soft voice of a pretty, blonde girl with amber eyes murmurs softly as she leaves the wand shop.<p>

Kitiara Lior is a simple girl, one who thought her 'accidents' were just freaks of nature. It had come as a shock when she received her Letter of Acceptance to Hogwarts, her parents skeptical, but welcoming to their daughter being a witch. Professor Minerva McGonagall arrived earlier that morning to take her to Diagon Alley, introducing her to the magic she had been sheltered from due to her genetics.

"Now, Miss Lior, I suggest you purchase an owl, in order to send and receive letters from you parents," McGonagall states as they walk through the early morning crowd.

Kitiara nods as the Professor parts with her as they arrive to Eeylops Owl Emporium. A wide variety of owls, bats, falcons, hawks and other large flying predators were on display outside, and the beauty of each creature catches the blonde's attention. Kitiara's habit of being a klutz kicks in as she walks toward the door, her body slamming into another. Groaning from the ground, the eleven-year-old blonde sits up to see a cute red-head sitting up as well.

"I am so sorry," Kitiara apologizes as moves to help the girl up.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going," the other girl replies with a warm smile, twinkling green eyes, "My name is Lily, Lily Evans."

"Kitiara Lior," the blonde glances down at the chestnut colored owl sitting contently in the cage, "Oh! Your owl is beautiful."

"Her name is Athena," Lily states, "Is it your First Year attending Hogwarts too?"

Kitiara nods, "Yes. I've only known about being a witch for about a month now."

Lily's eyes widen, a brighter smile forming on her lips, "Myself as well. Hey! Why don't we meet up on the Hogwarts Express on our way to school? We can get to know each other better."

Kitiara feels a strange warmth wafting from the girl, something calling out for the blonde to connect with the girl before her, "Sounds like a plan. See you on the first, Lily."

"Good-bye Kitiara," Lily states before making her way down Diagon Alley.

Entering the Emporium, Kitiara moves through the store before her eyes settle on a beautiful, golden-brown hawk. Gold eyes stare back at her from the gilded cage, Kitiara immediately smiling at the beautiful creature. Placing her hand near the cage, she yelps when the sharp hook beak nips her index finger. Holding her hand to her chest, she watches as the hawk tilts its head and before she realizes it, her hand is extending toward the creature once more.

"I see you caught the eye of the Gilded Hawk. Would you like to purchase him?"

Kitiara immediately nods upon seeing the hawk staring at her intently. After purchasing the hawk, who she named Apollo, the eleven-year-old blonde leaves the shop, immediately catching sight of Professor McGonagall, holding a cauldron full of school books. Following the Professor to the Leaky Cauldron, Kitiara listens intently as the older woman gives her instructions on how to get onto Platform 9 3/4 before the woman apparates them back to her home. Bidding Kitiara a farewell, the Professor leaves Kitiara to her parents, who immediately begin to question her trip.

With a sigh, Kitiara wonders if she'll have a friend in Lily Evans.


End file.
